scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Count Vracula
"Vas that all you vanted...? Ve'll do anything to satisfy our customers...even if they have to pay vith their lives..." ''-Count Vracula'' Count Vracula is the main antagonist in the first Scorpius Warriors arc during the Vracula saga. He is the creator of his own company called V.M.E., as well as all of the monsters & demons that Gregory and friends have fought throughout the series. He is also married to Countess Vraculetta and the business partner of Guy Peters, the one who sells the monsters & demons he makes. Though he does not make an official appearance during the series, he makes a full one at the last parts. He and his wife are the ones responsible for Master Gregory's wife's death, as well as his own father and many other schemes he pulled, including brainwashing Bunter, and turning Bunter's son into a monster. He also caused many other deaths, most of which he was never involved in, but most of his monster and demon army did the massacre. Though to no avail, Gregory and his many friends had defeated his army, thus bringing his downfall in the end. He was the first Chaos Demon that made his debut in the series along with his wife. In the Super arc, he is resurrected by Yvotorro and teams up with other villains, including his wife, his traitorous creation, Dourminous, X, Haavic, Gallium Beast, Syrica, Hurakia and Emortella. Physical Appearance Count Vracula appears as a large, demonic vampire that wears a violet blue cape with wild designs on it, along with red coloring on the inside. He also wears four pauldrons with gray and gold coloring, as well as a blue diamond necklace worn on both his neck and his forehead. His skin color is purple, with wild, yellow hair, and glowing orange eyes with no pupils. His cape also comes with his signature wear, his gold colsings that curve above his head. Origin of Name Count Vracula's name, as it appears, is a pun on the character Count Dracula. Though the two are not similar in appearance, they share the same nature. Development Though some may say Count Vracula may be designed after the character Dracula, his original design was actually inspired by Nightmare from the Kirby series. Personality Count Vracula's personality is mostly evil, but somewhat unique. Such personality is malice, vile, greed, sadistic and love. Malice is often a villain's main personality. Vracula always has the intent to do more harm than good. Vracula also has a vile personality. Whenever greeted by annoyance, he becomes more hostile. An example is whenever Master Gregory's father Gordon challenged him, Vracula's behavior becomes nasty, but still stays calm, as he kills him with one shot. Greed is another part of Vracula's personality. Mostly, Vracula sells his own monsters & demons just to make a get-rich-quick scheme. Wolfember and Black Shifty have always been his "gold mine". Vracula desires anything more than money except his wife. Vracula seems to show a sadistic personality. When he and and his wife Vraculetta murder Master Gregory's wife Marianne, a look of pleasure is seen on his face. Another example is when he makes Master suffer from the pain he inflicts on him. As Vracula describes it, the sounds of screams and agony are "music to his ears". Love is an odd personality towards Vracula. Though not much is seen towards his creations or Guy Peters, he devotes much of his love to his wife Vraculetta. He considers her as his "most precious jewel". Powers & Abilities Powers * 'Vloodlust -' A bloody move, Vracula encases himself in a bloody aura, only to dash into the victim and suck some of their blood and add it to his own nourishment. * 'Lightning Stream -' Vracula fires a stream of electricity from his hand, which may vaporize his victims if they are hit by it. He may fire electric balls and throw them in rapid succession. * 'Teleportation -' A move used only for means of faraway transportation, Vracula can warp to places at ease. * 'Bloody Claws -' A blood-gushing attack, Vracula fills his hands with blood to slice with. If his victim is hit by it, then their blood is lost and added to his. * 'Portal Cape -' A move where Vracula can open his cape, allowing any attacks to go through it as if it's some sort of invisible portal. * 'Twinkle Star -' Another move that Vracula uses whenever his cape is open. Instead, he fires a bright purple star that grows powerful and massive in size, allowing him to destroy anything in his path. * 'Disappearing Trick -' A move that Vracula uses to make certain attacks disappear without warning. He can then return the attack to the person who fired it or toward others. * 'Paralyzing Bite -' A biting attack that Vracula will use if his prey escapes. His bite draws blood, but also prevents the victim from fleeing. * 'Poisonous Fang -' Vracula bears his fangs and sinks them into the victim, poisoning them. It also draws blood, but inserts poison into the victim's bloodstream to give more serious effect. * 'Diamond Beam -' A powerful beam that Vracula uses by his head jewelry. The jewelry from his head glows, them launches a beam of great energy that may even destroy shields. * 'Necklace Trap -' A move Vracula may use to ensnare his victims if they try to escape. His diamond necklace glows, sending an energy ring to slow the victim down. * 'Skewer -' A dangerous move, Vracula spins his body like a drill, allowing him to pierce into his foes. His spinning may also create tornadoes, which he may do instead of skewering his victims. * 'Screech -' In his bat form, Vracula uses a powerful screech that may deafen his foes. It also helps him to locate his victims. * 'Eye Laser -' A common attack used by others, Vracula fires lasers from his eyes. They can melt steel, ice, etc. * 'Hypnosis -' A sleeping spell that Vracula uses by eyes to hypnotize the victim into a deep sleep. * 'Brainwasher -' A brainwashing spell that Vracula uses to turn an ordinary being into one of his own controlled monsters. Only works on weak-minded individuals. Abilities * 'Sun Resistance -' Unlike other vampires, Vracula does not fear sunlight. He can look into the sun without melting or feel any pain. His skin is also unaffected by these conditions. He however, complains about getting a sunburn if it's too hot. * 'Durability -' Vracula is almost immune to every attack, as if they can never harm him. Most attacks often go through him, or he is simply unaffected by them. However, he can be harmed by items such as the Magic Paintbrush, which is one of his weaknesses. * 'Bat Transformation -' Like every other vampire, Vracula has the ability to transform into a bat, allowing him to fly at fast speeds, as well as knowing where his foes are in the dark. However, this only makes him more vulnerable to even the smallest attacks possible. * 'Invisibility -' Vracula can disappear from view whenever possible. He uses this ability whenever he wants to ambush his victims. Background 70 years ago, Vracula wanted to conquer the entire universe along with his wife Vraculetta, but couldn't do it alone. He then gets the idea of creating monsters and demons that would help him. However, he and his wife wanted more than just conquering; they wanted money. Vracula then sets up his own company called V.M.E., which would make him famous. Guy Peters was hired to help him out with selling his creatures to those who would want them. Though they had no luck, Vracula decides to do things his way, which was to conquer a planet. He then sends his army to different planets in order to cause chaos. Upon his actions, Vracula detected powerful energy on different planets that would help him achieve power, which were the seven Pillowstars and the four Wish Gems. While his plan went underway, it was interrupted by a group of galactic fighters called Scorpius Warriors. It then became a race to get the items first. Though the Scorpius Warriors beat Vracula's monster & demon army to the Pillowstars, his army got the Wish Gems. Unsatisfied, Vracula orders his army to attack the Scorpius Warriors. The war began on Planet Scorpius' base planet, which lasted many years. As a result, the Scorpius Warriors lost, with some of Vracula's army dead. Years later, Wolfember and Black Shifty looked for a deal online in order to get their citizens to worship them, and the stumbled upon V.M.E. As they make the deal, Vracula and Vraculetta both considered them their number one customers. Animated Series Scorpius Warriors Flashbacks In most parts during the Scorpius Warriors arc, Vracula is seen in the background with his wife Vraculetta at his own base, while Guy Peters does business as usual. The two stand inside a machine visible enough to see them, but their appearance is shaded, making them "mysterious" characters. However, Vracula is mostly shown in flashbacks until later on in the series. In one part, Vracula is shown in Master Gregory's flashback. At one point, when Master Gregory resigns and returned to Planet Scorpius, he leaves to go to the grocery store. While he was occupied, Vracula and Vraculetta appeared from the skies and ambushed Marianne Gregory. They entered the apartment and set it on fire, trapping her inside. Once the fires started, they head up to where she was, and killed her. Once they sucked the blood out of her dead corpse, they threw her body into the fire in order to hide the evidence. When Master Gregory returns, he notices that the apartment was on fire, and rushes to the scene. He then encounters Vracula and Vraculetta, who were standing in front of her burning body. Angry, he lashes at them, but they move out of his way, unwilling to attack, and instead disappears from his view. Some time later, Master rejoins the force, and heads to the base planet of Planet Scorpius along with a few other Scorpius Warriors, where Vracula was, beginning his attack. While the other Scorpius Warriors fought against Vracula's monsters & demons, Master Gregory faces off against Vracula. Master lashes his attacks at him in anger, which gets absorbed by his portal-like cape, and instead returns the attacks to Master. With one final strike, Master manages to damage Vracula, who then uses his eye lasers to weaken him. Critically injured, Master struggles to his feet and tries to attack Vracula once again, but Vracula hits him with one more eye laser, knocking Master unconscious. Vracula then flees along with his remaining monsters and demons. In another part, Vracula appears in Atomic Knight's flashback. Vracula commands his army to ambush the Scorpius Warriors at night, as well as putting his plan of kidnapping Bunter during the attack. When Bunter is kidnapped, he is taken to V.M.E. He appears too weak to fight Vracula, but Vracula brainwashes Bunter, turning him into a monster and a traitor to the Scorpius Warriors. After the fight with Atomic Knight, Vracula's brainwashing effect wore off before Bunter died. In another part of Master Gregory's flashback, during the attack on the base planet of Planet Scorpius, Vracula overhears of Starbon's newborn child Starly, and sets his sights to kidnap her, thinking that she would have greater powers than her own father. When his monsters & demons arrived on Planet Starlight, they were ambushed by Starbon and his troops. Within a single hour, Starbon and his troops lost the fight, along with Starbon dying afterwards. Vracula then cancels his scheme, after hearing that Starbon's wife Starlight and his daughter went to Planet Scorpius. In a short part of Master Gregory's flashback, Master's father Gordon went to fight Vracula, but Vracula opens his cape, firing a massive star that kills him along with his troops. Fregory Saga In the Fregory saga, Vracula creates a replica of the Dark Pillowstar known as the Chaos Pillowstar and sends it to Wolfember for free with the intention of it finding the Pillowstars. However, Vracula didn't realize that the very demon he created turns against him, and takes on a form that even he is unaware of. As a result, he discards the Chaos Pillowstar and moves on to his next plan. V.M.E. Monster & Demon Army Saga During the V.M.E. Monster & Demon Army saga, Vracula sends his army of monster and demon warriors to Planet Scorpius as a distraction for the Scorpius Warriors in order to find the Dark Pillowstar. As his efforts succeeded when he found it, he called back his surviving members. Dark Pillowstar Saga In the Dark Pillowstar saga, he awakens the Dark Pillowstar from the planet's core, which filled the skies with darkness, copies the planet and its inhabitants, and creates dark versions of his own monster and demon army to conquer Planet Scorpius. However, his plans for world conquering using the Dark Pillowstar becomes a major setback as the Scorpius Warriors have befriended it. Vracula Saga During the Vracula saga, Vracula sends his dark army towards Planet Scorpius to seize the planet. However, while Gregory and the group headed towards his home base, his dark monster and demon army are defeated by Dark Gregory and other clones of the heroes residing on the planet. A while later, Dark Gregory joins the group and teams up with Gregory to take down Vracula. Overseeing the two on their way, Vracula prepares for the onslaught. When they reached the room, Vracula and the two opposites battle it out in a long fight. However, Dark Gregory was unable to defeat Vracula, but Gregory wielded the Magic Paintbrush, which was Vracula's only weakness. Gregory uses it to stab Vracula through his infinite cape, ending his reign once and for all. Scorpius Warriors: Super Villain Alliance Saga In the Villains Alliance saga, Vracula is resurrected by Yvotorro alongside other villains for his plan to take over Planet Scorpius. When Vracula sees Fregory (Chaos Pillowstar), his focus turns to his own creation, with the two threatening to kill each other. However, Yvotorro sets them back in line to follow his plans to end the hero era. Afterwards, him and the other villains are never seen again until the Ultra arc.